Cry For Love
by hara9493
Summary: "aku mencintai mu, aku menyayangi mu, tapi kenapa kau tidak merasakan hal yang sama. Aku akan menunggu hari dimana kau merasakan hal yang sama dimana kita akan terus bersama" Do Kyungsoo. KaiSoo/GS


**Cry For Love**

Main cast: Do KyungSoo (Gs)

Kim JongIn

Kim Jeno

Oh SeHun

Other cast: Jung Soo Jung

Xi LuHan (Gs)

Byun BaekHyun (Gs)

Park Chanyeol

And others

Rate: T+

Genre: Family, drama , little hurt and GS.

Summary: "aku mencintai mu, aku menyayangi mu, tapi kenapa kau tidak merasakan hal yang sama. Aku akan menunggu hari dimana kau merasakan hal yang sama dimana kita akan terus bersama" Do Kyungsoo

 _Story begin_

Seoul, siapa yang tak kenal dengan kota yang satu ini. Kota yang terkenal dengan para hallyu yang mendukung perekonomian Negara Korea Selatan tersebut. Musim panas tahun ini merupakan musim yang penuh dengan liburan dan festival. Di suatu tempat di seoul lebih tepatnya Gangnam Distric di sebuah mansion mewah terdapat seorang lelaki yang masih tidur di kasur king sizenya. Sedangkan seorang pemuda lain duduk tenang di sofa yang tersedia di kamar tersebut. Pemuda yang tidur tampak sudah mulai bangun terbukti dengan ia menegangkan otot-ototnya yang membuat pemuda lain mengalihkan perhatiannya dari smartphone yang ia pegang.

"Sudah puas kau tidurnya Kim" ucap pemuda yang berwajah datar dan berkulit pucat kepada pemuda pemuda yang berwajah tan tersebut.

"Sehun! Apa yang kau lakukan disini huh!" Teriak pemuda tan yang baru terjaga dari tidurnya dan di kejutkan oleh pemuda yang duduk di kamarnya.

"Tentu melihatmu bodoh" balas Sehun sedikit kasar, namun di tanggapi biasa oleh pemuda tersebut.

"Bagaimana kau bisa masuk?" Tanya pemuda tersebut lalu duduk di tempat tidurnya dan menatap Sehun.

"Tentu dari eomma mu Jongin. Aku akan menunggu di luar. Bersiap-siaplah waktuku sudah habis karna menunggumu bodoh" balas Sehun lalu menutup kamar pemuda tersebut.

"Kenapa ia sensitif sekali" batin Jongin lalu beranjak ke kamar mandi.

Jongin menuruni tangga rumahnya ia tampak lebih berwibawa dengan pakaian Formalnya. Namun saat menuruni tangga terakhir Jongin mendengar suara pecahan, dan teriakkan seorang anak kecil.

"Aku tak mau makan!"

Jongin yang mendengar tersebut berjalan menuju ruang makan diikuti oleh Sehun dan Ny. Kim yang datang dari ruang tengah.

Hal pertama yang mereka lihat adalah pecahan piring beserta isinya yang berserakkan dilantai. Jongin menatap maid yang berada di sana yang membuat maid tersebut takut dengan tatapan tuannya.

"Kim Jeno apa yang kau lakukan!" Teriak Jongin pada anak yang duduk di kursi meja makan tersebut. Mendengar namanya di ucapkan anak tadi menoleh pada lelaki tersebut.

"Appa bisa melihatnya" balas anak kecil yang masih berusia 3,5 tahun tersebut dan menatap sang ayah nyalang.

"KAU...!" Jongin mengepal tangannya dan berjalan menuju anaknya tersebut. Tangannya terangkat siap menampar anak tersebut. Namun di tahan oleh seseorang.

"Apa yang kau lakukan!"Ucap Jongin kepada Sehun

"Tenangkan dirimu Jongin. Dia masih kecil jika kau ingin memukulnya." balas Sehun menatap tajam sahabatnya itu.

Jeno yang melihat Appanya akan menampar dirinya menatap appanya marah sekaligus kecewa. Anak tersebut segera turun dari kursinya lalu berlari dari ruangan tersebut menuju lantai atas dimana kamarnya berada.

Ny. Kim yang baru tersadar akan kejadian tadi segera menghampari putranya itu.

"Apa yang kau lakukan Jongin" hardik Ny. Kim pada Jongin.

"Eomma tak perlu ikut campur" lalu Jongin beranjak dari ruangan tersebut menuju pintu utama.

Ny. Kim menghela napas melihat tingkah laku putra nya tersebut. Sehun yang melihat tersebut mengelus punggung Ny. Kim untuk menenangkannya.

"Jongin hanya belum bisa melupakan'nya' ajuhma. aku yakin ia akan berubah jika tiba waktunya" ucap Sehun dan di balas anggukkan oleh Ny. Kim. Mendengar yang Sehun katakan tadi Ny. Kim segera menyiapkan rencana untuk mengembalikan putranya seperti dulu lagi.

"Kalau begitu aku pergi dulu ahjumma. Aku akan mencoba bicara pada Jongin nanti."

"Ne. Hati-hati"

Sehun beranjak meninggalkan rumah tersebut menuju mobil miliknya lalu segera melajukan mobil sport putih itu mengikuti Jongin yang Jongin yang meninggalkannya. Dalam hati Pemuda pale itu merutukisikap sahabatnya itu yang semulus jidatnya meninggalkannya seperti itu padahal dia sudah menunggu pemuda tan itu lebih dari setengah jam.

Other place

Seorang gadis yang masih berusia 21 tahun tersebut tampak sibuk melakukan kegiatannya sambil bersenandung kecil menandakan bahwa ia senang melakukan kegiatan tersebut. Kegiatannya terhenti saat seseorang memanggilnya.

"Kyungsoo-a bisa kau membantu ku. Aku kesulitan dalam hal ini" teriak yeoja yang ada di pintu menuju ruang masak tersebut.

"Ne" balas yeoja bermata bulat tersebut manampilkan senyum bentuk hatinya. Diapun segera menuju Yeoja yang memangilny tadi.

"Ada apa eonnie"

"Bisakah kau membantuku dalam hal ini?" tunjuk Yixing pada masakannya yang belum jadi

"Jika saja eonnie yang tidak memiliki kedai ini aku pastikan eonnie sudah ku jadikan daging pagang" ucap Kyungsoo seraya melakukan tugas Yixing tadi lebih tepatnya memperbaiki.

"Sayang nya kau tak akan bisa melakukannya Kyungie" balas yeoja yang berdimple itu. Mereka tertawa mendengar perkataan bodoh yang mereka ucapkan. Kyungsoo mengaduk kacang hitam yang telah ia bumbui tadi, merasa sudah ia lalu memasukannya pada wadah. Para pegawai lainnya sudah berdatangan mereka langsung melakukan tugas masing-masing. Kyungsoo pun segera meninggalkan dapur setelah memberi beberapa instruksi pada Yixing menuju ruang pelayan ia siap melayani hari ini.

"Fighthing Kyungsoo-a" ucapnya menyemangati dirinya sendiri Lalu berjalan menuju pelanggan yang sudah berdatangan di kedai jajangmyeon ini.

Kim Jongin tiba di kantornya, dia berjalan dengan angkuh dan berekspresi dingin bahkan ia tak membalas sapaan dari bawahannya. Siapa yang tak kenal dengan seorang Kim Jongin, CEO muda dari KIM CORP yang bergerak di bidang perhotelan, perbelanjaan, da restoran. Dansudah memiliki beberapa cabang perusahaan di beberapa negara. Bahkan gosip mengatakan semua hotel dan restoran yang didirikan oleh KIM CORP itu berbintang lima.

Begitu memasuki ruangannya, Jongin memilih mengistirahahatkan dirinya sejenak untuk menghilangkan beban pikirannya, ia nyaris teridur jika seseorang tidak mengetuk pintu ruangannya itu.

"Masuk" sahut Jongin setelah merapikan penampilannya

"Permisi tuan Kim, ada tamu untuk anda" ucap sang sekretaris yang bernama Xi Luhan tersebut.

"Suruh dia masuk" perintah Jongin dan di angguki oleh sang sekretaris.

Jongin mengernyitkan dahinya begitu melihat Sehun memasuki ruangannya. Pemuda pucat itu langsung menduduki dirinya di sofa yang berada ditengah ruangan tersebut.

"Setelah mendatangi rumahku sekarang kau mengunjungi kantorku. ada perlu apa kau sebenarnya Oh Sehun?" ucap Jongin to the point pada namja yang duduk didepan nya saat ini.

"Apa kau tak rindu pada sahabatmu ini" mendengar perkataan Sehun membuat Jongin berdecih.

"Lama tak berjumpa kawan" ucap Jongin lalu memberikan tangannya pada Sehun dan mereka bersalaman ala laki-laki. Mereka tertawa menyikapi hal bodoh yang baru saja mereka lakukan.

Jongin akan berubah hangat di depan orang yang sudah sangat dekat dengannya begitu pun dengan Sehun. Pemuda dengai surai hitam itu akan mudah berekspresi di depan orang yang sudah dekat dengannya. Namun mereka berdua akan berubah 180 derejat jika sudah memasuki urasan bisnis mereka, seperti yang gosip katakan, mereka dingin dan angkuh.

"Kapan kau datang dari negeri pamansam itu tuan Oh"

"Seminggu yang lalu"

"Dan kau baru mengunjungi ku hari ini.!"

"Aku terlalu sibuk untuk mengurus perusahaan ku Jongin, kau terlihat seperti kekasihku jika berkata seperti itu" Jongin bergidik ngeri mendengar perkataan Sehun.

"Kau tidak melencengkan?" Mendengar perkataan Jongin, Sehun tersenyum licik

"Hmmm.. Aku menyukaimu Jonginie" ucap Sehun dengan nada manja namun dengan wajah yang di buat datar. Jongin yang mendengar perkataan Sehun membulatkan matanya.

"MWO! Kau bercanda" teriak Jongin untung ruangannya kedap suara jika tidak hancurlah imagenya didepan pegawainya.

"tentu Tidak Jonginie" balas Sehun lalu berjalan menuju Jongin. Jongin yang melihat Sehun berjalan kearah dirinya refleks berdiri.

"Apa yang kau lakukan" ucap Jongin saat Sehun memegangi bahunya dan mendekatkan wajahnya pada Jongin.

Sehun yang melihat wajah Jongin yang panik melepaskan tawanya yang sudah ia tahan sedari tadi.

" Ha.. Ha.. Ha.. Ha" tawa Sehun meledak saat ia melihat ekspresi bodoh Jongin tadi. Jongin yang tersadar dari kebodohannya menyadari bahwa Sehun mengerjainya langsung menjambak rambut hitam kelam pria itu.

"Brengsek kau Oh" ucap Jongin seraya menjambak rambut Sehun dan menggoyang-goyangkan kepalanya.

"Yak! Yak! Appo!" rintih Sehun.

merasa sudah puas membuat Sehun menderita Jongin melepaskan tangannya dari kepala Sehun lalu kembali menduduki dirinya. Keadaan Sehun tampak kacau rambutnya berantakkan namun tak mengurangi kadar ketampanannya malah membuat ia semakin keren.

Sehun menduduki dirinya di samping Jongin dengan nafas terengah-engah.

"Tenang saja Kim aku masih menyukai tubuh wanita" ucap Sehun ambigu yang membuat Jongin berdecih.

"Byunte" balas Jongin

"Itu hal yang wajar" balas Sehun santai.

"Jeno tampak nya sudah besar kau menghidupinya dengan baik" ucap Sehun yang mengalihkan topik pembicaraan. Jongin melihat Sehun dengan tatapan dinginnya pertanda bahwa ia tak ingin melatkan pembicaraan ini.

"Aku tak ingin melanjutkan pembicaraan ini"

Sehun menghela napas mendengar perkataan jongin.

Sehun merasa canggung dengan perubahan mood Jongin.

"Sekarang ayo kita sarapan dulu, kemarin aku keliling Seoul dan menemukan kedai yang enak. Walau menunya tak sesuai untuk sarapan tapi kau mau kan menemaniku?" ucap Sehun untuk menghilang kan suasana canggung dan sejujurnya Sehun juga lapar.

"Hmm. Kajja" balas Jongin lalu berdiri dari duduknya. Sehun tersenyum melihat mood Jongin tampak lebih baik. ia lalu ikut berdiri dan merapikan rambutnya yang sedikit berantakkan.

"Datang kembali" ucap Kyungsoo pada pelanggan mereka lalu mengembalikan uang kembalian nya.

Lonceng kedai mereka berbunyi menandakan bahwa ada pelanggan yang masuk.

"selamat datang dikedai Kami"

Semua mata orang disana tertuju pada Dua orang yang batu saja memasuki kedai itu. Kecuali kyungsoo yang terlihat fokus dengan pekerjaannya dibalik meja orang itu. lalu duduk disebuah meja kosong dekat jendela menunggu seorang pelayan menghampiri mereka.

"Kyung,, bisa kau bantu Seulgi ia tampak kewalahan melayani pelanggan kita " ucap Yixing saat tiba di meja kasir tempat Kyungsoo berdiri.

"Ne eonnie" lalu Kyungsoo beranjak dari tempatnya berdiri menuju tempat pelanggan yang baru datang.

"Permisi tuan, Anda mau memesan apa?" Ucap Kyungsoo ramah kepada pemuda berkulit pucat tersebut.

"Jajang putih"ucap pemuda tersebut lalu mengalihkan pandangannya ke pemuda yang sibuk dengan ponsel pintarnya.

"Kim kau mau memesan apa?"

"Samakan saja dengan mu" balas pemuda berkulit tan tersebut tanpaelepaskan pandangannya dari ponselnya itu.

"dua jjajang putih" ujar Sehun

Kyungsoo lalu mengulangi pesanan kedua pemuda tersebut lalu beranjak menuju meja pesanan.

Jongin menatap heran Sehun yang menurutnya benar-benar aneh, bagaimana tidak aneh jika ia terus tersenyum menatap jendela kedai tersebut.

"Sehun!" Panggil Jongin pelan namun tidak di hiraukannya.

"Oh Sehun!" Panggil Jongin sedikit lebih keras.

"Oh.. Wae? " Balas Sehun.

"Kau terlihat aneh dan kenapa kau tersenyum sendiri" Sehun gelagapan mendengar ucapan Jongin.

"Oo.. Hanya melihat orang-orang berlalu lalang, kau tau, ini sangat jarang terlihat di Chicago sana." Balas Sehun menutupi bahwa ia tersenyum karana seorang gadis yang melayani mereka tadi. Jongin mengangguk sebagai balasan lalu ikut memandang keluar. Tak lama pesanan mereka datang , Sehun dan Jongin menikmati makanan mereka dengan tenang sesekali mereka berbincang tentang bisnis yang mereka jalani. Diam-diam Sehun terus melihat keseluruh penjuru kedai ini untuk mencari sang gadis, pandangannya tertuju pada dua gadis yang tengah berbincang itu. Namun pandangannya hanya terfokus ke salah satu gadis tu yang tengah tersenyum lalu menggantikan posisi gadis lainnya untuk menjaga kasir.

"Apa kau sudah siap?" Tanya Jongin pada Sehun

"Hmmm, apa kau akan balik ke kantormu?"

"tentu. aku akan mengadakan rapat setengah jam lagi"

"Oooo, kalau begitu ayo kita berangkat sekarang "

Kedua pemuda tersebut lalu berdiri dan melangkah menuju kasir.

Hal ini merupakan hal yang di nantikan oleh Sehun karena ia akan bertatap muka lagi dengan gadis tersebut.

Sehun lalu memberikan kartu hitam beserta bonnya pada gadis di depannya ini dan di sambut dengan senyuman gadis itu membuat perutnya terasa diaduk oleh kupu-kupu yang bertebangan di dalam sana.

"Totalnya 78000 won Tuan" ucap gadis di depan Sehun ini dengan ramah lalu mengembalikan kartu Sehun.

"Silahkan datang kembali" ucap Kyungsoo dengan senyuman yang menawan dan dibalas dengan senyuman kembali oleh Sehun, ia lalu beranjak menuju keluar kedai.

"Gomawo Kyungsoo-a" ucap seseorang namun di dengar oleh Sehun yang baru saja melangkah pergi dari counter kasir itu

"Kyungsoo." Gumam Sehun dengan senyuman yang aneh.

'Akhirnya aku mengetahui namamu' batin Sehun lalu menuju ke tempat Jongin yang sudah menduduki dirinya didalam mobil Sehun, lebih tepatnya di bangku kemudi.

Jongin sibuk membaca berkas-berkas yang baru ia terima dari sekretarisnya tadi.

"Apa-apaan ini" bentak Jongin pada sekretarisnya.

"Maaf tuan Kim. Ini berkas yang di ajukan oleh tuan Kim Junsu " balas sang sekretaris menunduk takut.

"kau boleh keluar"

Luhan tanpa fikir panjang segera keluar dari ruangan Bosnya itu. Sementara Jongin tersenyum licik saat kembali membaca berkas tersebut.

Saat Kyungsoo keluar dari kedai dikejutkan oleh seorang pria yang berdiri di depan toko.

Kyungsoo memandang heran pemuda tinggi tersebut.

"Maaf tuan kami sudah tutup silahkan datang lagi besok." Ucap Kyungsoo ramah.

Dia lalu berjaan melewati pemuda berwajah pucat tersebut.

"Chakkan!"

Kyungsoo menghentikan langkahnya dan berbalik menghadap pemuda tadi.

"Nan?" Balas Kyungsoo menunjuk dirinya sendiri.

"Hmmm... Apa kau tak mengenalku?" Tanya pemuda tersebut yang membuat Kyungsoo semakin heran.

"Eee?"

"Aku pelangganmu yang tiga hari lalu selalu datang ke kedai ini. Apa kau tak mengingatku?

Aissshh sudahlah!" Sehun mengacak rambutnya.

"Aahhh.. Kau pemuda yang datang berdua tadikan bersama temanmu yang..."

"Hitam dan pesek maksudmu?" Lanjut Sehun memotong perkataan Kyungsoo.

"Ani..." Kyungsoo menggelengkan kepalanya polos.

"Aissh sudahlah,, tak perlu membahas ini. Apa kau tak penasaran mengapa aku disini?" Tanya Sehun.

"Tidak,, bukankah kau akan makan disini bahkan tadi kau bilang kau pelanggankan? kalau begitu aku permisi dulu" Balas Kyungsoo kelewat polos lalu berjalan dari sana.

Sehun yang melihat Kyungsoo berjalan mengikutinya.

"Kau benar juga,,, tapi tujuanku ke sini bukan untuk itu. Tujuan ku kesini adalah untuk menemuimu" balas Sehun yang masih setia untuk berjalan di samping Kyungsoo.

"Menemuiku? Untuk apa?" Tanya Kyungsoo menoleh pada Sehun yang berada di sampingnya.

"Hmmm,, hanya ingin menemuimu saja" balas Sehun yang membuat Kyungsoo semakin heran.

"Chakkan..! Mengapa kau terus mengikutiku?" Tanya Kyungsoo, menghentikan jalannya dan menatap Sehun waspada.

"Aahhh... Itu,,, " Sehun mengusap lehernya.

"Wae?"

"Keunyang... Aiissh sudalah kau tak perlu tahu. Lagipula kau tak akan ku apa-apakan" balas Sehun lalu berjalan mendahului Kyungsoo.

'Dasar orang aneh' batin Kyungsoo lalu kembali berjalan.

"Kau tampaknya percaya padaku" ucap Sehun tersenyum ke arah Kyungsoo.

"aku tidak pernah mengatakan jika aku mempercayaimu"ucap Kyungsoo "Dan aku juga pandai judo jadi aku tak perlu takut"lanjutnya

"Aku percaya padamu" balas Sehun dengan senyum yang makin aneh.

Kyungsoo mengangguk dan terus berjalan sedangkan Sehun memperhatikan Kyungsoo berjalan.

Kyungsoo tahu Sehun memperhatikannya dari tadi dan itu membuatnya sangat gugup.

'Apa aku mempunyai hutang dengannya' batin Kyungsoo sedikit takut.

Kyungsoo bersyukur saat baru tiba di halte bis, bis yang akan di naiki nya juga datang. Jadi, ia terlepas dari pemuda asing ini.

"Sampai jumpa" ucap Kyungsoo lalu menaikki bis.

Sehun yang mendengar tersebut tersenyum lebar.

"Sampai jumpa, berarti ia ingin bertemu denganku lagi kan" ucap Sehun riang mengulangi ucapan Kyungsoo tadi. Lalu menaiki mobilnya yang sudah datang.

Kyungsoo melihat mobil yang sangat familiar baginya.

"Aku pulang" ucap Kyungsoo lalu mengganti sepatunya dengan sandal rumah dan dikejuti oleh seorang wanita paruh baya namun masih tetap terlihat cantik tersebut yang duduk di sebelah ibu panti asuhan.

"Selamat datang" ucap ibu panti asuhan pada Kyungsoo.

"Selamat malam Ny. Kim" ucap Kyungsoo membungkuk hormat pada donatur panti asuhan tempat ia tinggal saat ini.

"Kau memanggilku seperti itu lagi" ucap Ny. Kim sedikit sedih.

Kyungsoo yang mendengar tersebut hanya tersenyum canggung.

"Josongamida eommoni" balas Kyungsoo lagi.

"Itu terdengar lebih baik" ucap

"Kalau begitu aku permisi dulu " kyungsoo lalu membungkuk hormat kepada kedua wanita yang sudah di anggap sebagai ibunya itu.

Kyungsoo keluar dari kamar dengan wajah yang segar. ia lalu pergi ke ruang makan dan melihat SoHyun yang sibuk mengatur anak-anak panti ini.

"Noona aku tak mau sayur nya" seru seorang anak lelaki yang memakai kacamata bulat.

"Oho.. Jaemin-a kau harus memakannya kali ini." Ucap Sohyun mengacungkan sendoknya yang berisi sayuran pada Jaemin.

"Baiklah" ucap Jaemin lesu namun saat melihat seseorang muncul Jaemin berubah menjadi riang.

"Noona/Eonni!" Teriak anak-anak tersebut senang namun tetap di antrian makanan mereka.

"Oh..Eonni" ucap Sohyun ikut tersenyum.

"Chaa.. Siapa yang mau makan sayur aku akan berikan hadiah"ucap Kyungsoo mengangkat tangannya menampakkan kotak berisi cake.

"Yehet!" Ucap anak-anak yang berjumlah sekitar 15 orang tersebut.

Sohyun memandang takjub Kyungsoo.

Kyungsoo hanya membalasnya dengan satu wink yang cantik dan membantu Sohyun memberikan makanan anak-anak.

"Eonnie kau memang yang terbaik" ucap Sohyun mengacungkan jempolnya yang dibalas kyungsoo dengan senyum menawannya.

"tidak salah aku memilihmu."ucap yang berdiri diambang pintu ruang makan panti asuhan itu.

.

.

.

TBC

Saya kembali dengan FF baru. FF This Love lagi dalam proses. Kemarin ini kehilangan inspirasi ditambah kesibukan tugas plus ujian. Jadi belum bisa bagi waktu T^T. Ff ini pun sebenarnya udah lama nginap. Dan diputuskan check Out sekarang. Jadi mohon reviewnya. atau ada yang mau kasih ide tentang kelanjutan ff ini maupun This Love. So. Reiview Juseyeo... #Bow


End file.
